Printing and copying devices are used to produce physical copies of documents. The printing or copying device produces images and text onto a print target such as a number of media sheets in the case of 2D printing and a bed of build material in the case of 3D printing based on data input to the printing or copying device. In some examples, the printing and copying devices output the printed media sheets to an output tray so that a user may obtain the printed media sheets from a common output area.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.